


meryenda

by nezukos



Series: ways to say i love you [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Jongsoo-Child, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Dahil isa sa meryenda ng mag-anak na Kim ay milktea.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ways to say i love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	meryenda

**Author's Note:**

> "over a cup of tea" pero ginawa kong milktea lmao

Mas lalo nang napaluwag ang GCQ ngayong kahit ang mga kinse pataas ay pwede na lumabas ng kanilang mga tahanan. 

Pero kahit gustuhin man ng mag-asawang Jongin at Kyungsoo na lumabas na at makagala ay hindi nila magawa dahil pitong taong gulang pa lang ang kanilang panganay na si Jongsoo.

Nakakalabas ang dalawa. Pero pano naman ang anak nila na gusto rin nilang mailabas at maigala?

Kaya naman mas madalas sa bahay lamang ang pamilya. Sa munting tahanan nila sa isang tahimik na subdibisyon sa Bulacan.

Buti na lang at may bakuran sila kaya kahit papaano ay nakakalabas ang anak nila para makapagpaaraw o makapaglaro man lang ng habul-habulan sa kanyang tatay na si Jongin. Ito ang madalas gawin ng mag-ama lalo na't sa tuwing nag-rerepot si Kyungsoo ng mga halaman sa bakuran nila.

At gaya ngayong araw ng Sabado, dahil kararating lang ng 3 for 100 na portulaca plant ni Kyungsoo na assorted ang kulay ng mga bulaklak na yellow, orange, at white, nasa bakuran na naman silang lahat. As usual, repotting session si Kyungsoo samantalang habul-habulan na naman ang inaatupag ng mag-ama.

Sa ilang minutong paglalaro ni Jongin at Kyungsoo, biglang huminto ang nakakatanda.

Humawak ito sa mga tuhod at nagpanggap na pagod na. "Ang bilis mo tumakbo, nak. Pagod na si Daddy."

Sige sa bungisngis ang bata. "Kukunwari ka lang po, Daddy eh!" Sabay takbo ulit papalayo sa ama habang tawa lang nang tawa.

"Ah ganun ah!" Banta ni Jongin at hinabol na naman paikot ang anak. Sinasadya niyang bagalan ang pagtakbo pero dahil nahalata ni Jongsoo na nagppanggap siyang pagod, nang mahabol niya ang anak, binuhat niya ito at kiniliti. "Huli kang bata ka!"

Nagpupumiglas si Jongsoo sa hawak ni Jongin at di maawat sa kakatawa lalo na't nakikiliti rin siya. "Ayaw na, Daddy! Ayaw na po! Tama na po!"

Tumigil si Jongin at binaba ang anak at tinakbuhan na naman siya nito.

Napamewang na lang si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang papalayong anak at hinabol ulit ito.

Samantala, background noise ni Kyungsoo ang tili ng anak habang hinahabol ito ni Jongin. Pasulyap-sulyap siya sa mag-ama na naghahabulan.

"Jongsoo, dahan-dahan ka lang baka madapa ka." Paalala nito sa anak na bibong-bibo sa pagtakbo habang inaayos niya sa pot ang bagong mga pananim. "Mahal, alalayan mo si Jongsoo baka madapa!"

Hindi man siya sinagot ng dalawa, alam niyang narinig naman siya ng mga ito. Pinanood niya ang dalawa maghabulan at di niya napigilang mapangiti.

Matapos mag-repot ay siyang tapos rin ng mag-ama sa kakatakbo dulot ng pagkapagod na ni Jongsoo.

Uminom ng tubig ang mag-ama at syempre di rin kinalimutan ni Jongin dalhan ng tubig ang asawa.

Tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang isang basong tubig at ininom iyon.

"Tingnan mo yung mga halaman ko." Ngiting tagumpay ni Kyungsoo habang nakaturo sa mga bagong bulaklaking mga halaman na uniform rin ang paso na pawang kulay puti.

"Ganda ah. Daming bulaklak. Sa mga sunod na araw panigurado sabay-sabay yan mamumulaklak." Sabi ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang mga halaman.

"Nilagyan ko na rin sila ng pampabulaklak pa. Mas marami mas maganda. Jongsoo, nak! Lika, tingnan mo mga bagong bulaklak ni Papa." Tawag niya sa anak na nasa kabilang dulo at mukhang nagpapatay na naman ng langgam.

Nang tawagin, agad lumapit si Jongsoo. "Bakit po, Papa?"

"Yung mga bulaklak ko tingnan mo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang sinusuklay ang buhok nitong pwede na talian sa haba.

"Woah! Dami po flowers! Papa pupunta na naman po yung mga langgam po dyan. Sipsipin po nila yung bulaklak tulad po dun sa halaman niyo dun!" Turo ni Jongsoo kung saan siya galing at kung saan nakalagay ang mga pink portulaca ni Kyungsoo.

"Ganun talaga yun, 'nak. Sisipsipin nila yung katas ng flowers." Paliwanag ni Jongin. "Nga pala, di ba oorder tayo milktea?"

"Hm. Order ka na para saktong alas-singko nandyan na. Alas singko na nga ba?"

"4:30. Order na ako. San mo ba gusto umorder?"

"San pa ba? Eh di sa PlantiTea!" 

Di na nagulat si Jongin sa sagot ng asawa kaya natawa na lang ito.

* * *

Pagkarating ng inorder nilang milktea, large size pareho sa mag-asawa habang small size naman kay Jongsoo, nanatili sila sa garden kung saan doon ay may garden table kung saan sila nakapwesto. Partner ng milktea, gumawa ng nachos si Kyungsoo para sa kanilang lahat pero mabilis lang iyon naubos.

"Daddy, pwede po patikim po inyo?" Request ni Jongsoo sa ama na malugod namang pinatikim din ni Jongin. 

"Ano? Kamusta? Masarap ba?" Ngiti ni Jongin sa anak na may choco milktea habang soya milktea naman ang kay Jongin.

Samantala, habang sumisipsip ng paborito niyang taro milktea 50% sugar, tuwang-tuwa naman si Kyungsoo sa natanggap na pechay at sunflower seeds na freebie lagi ng PlantiTea sa kanilang mga customers. 

"Parang gusto ko na 'to itanim." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang request din ni Jongsoo sa kanya, "Papa, patikim din po."

Habang humihigop si Jongsoo sa milktea ng Papa Kyungsoo niya, sabi ni Jongin. "Bukas na yan, Mahal. Magdidilim na."

Bahagyang ngumuso si Kyungsoo at sumang-ayon na rin sa asawa. May bukas pa naman.

Singit naman ni Jongsoo, "Daddy, mas masarap po milktea niyo kesa kay Papa!"

Tumawa lang ang mag-asawa at ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok ng anak. "Next time ito naman order natin sayo."

"Yehey!" Tuwang sabi ni Jongsoo habang iniiswing ang kanyang mga binti at alok din sa kanyang milktea. "Daddy, tikim mo rin po."

Sumipsip si Jongin sa milktea ni Jongsoo at kunwaring nag-isip. "Hm. Mas masarap nga yung akin!" Tawa niya sabay sabat ni Kyungsoo, "Di mo pa nga natitikaman yung akin."

Bumubungisngis si Jongsoo habang pinapanood at pinapakinggan ang mga magulang niya.

"Anong gatas ba, mahal?" Sayaw ng mga kilay niya kaya nakatanggap tuloy siya ng hampas sa braso niya.

"Jongin, nandito si Jongsoo. Tumigil ka." Banta ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Sige lang sa bungisngis si Jongsoo.

Ngumuso si Jongin at nagpalambing sa asawa. "Sorry na, mahal. Pero kung milktea ang usapan, mas masarap yung akin kaysa sayo."

Umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo sabay sipsip muli sa milktea niya. 

"Papa, tikim mo po yung akin oh." Alok naman ni Jongsoo sa Papa Kyungsoo niya na napangiti sa imbitasyon nito. Tumikim siya sa milktea ni Jongsoo kahit alam naman na rin niya kung ano ang lasa nun.

"Sarap po ba?" Inosente at cute na tanong ni Jongsoo sa kanya.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sabay tapik sa ulo ng anak. "Sorry, 'nak, pero mas masarap pa rin yung akin."

"Deh, mas masarap yung akin. Di ba, 'nak?" 

"Opo!" Sagot ni Jongsoo sa Daddy.

Pero nagitla ang dalawa nang tumayo bigla si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ng masama ang asawa. "Mas masarap pa rin yung  _ akin _ ." At sa mga salitang pinakawala, iba na ang ibig sabihin niya na ikinakurap lang ni Jongin at iprinotesta. "Deh! Mas masarap yung akin."

Umirap si Kyungsoo at napalunon si Jongin dahil  _ patay, mukhang nagtampo  _ ang asawa niya kaya para pampalubag loob, sabi na lang niya. "Love you too, mahal!"

"Tch." Umalis si Kyungsoo at tumungo papunta sa pinto papasok sa loob nila. Huminto ito sabay tingin ulit kay Jongin. "Wag kang titikim mamaya ah!" Sabay pasok sa loob at sabay pag-gets ni Jongin sa ibig sabihin ng asawa.

"Patay..." Buntong-hininga niya at kamot sa ulo.

Paglingon nga lang niya kay Jongsoo, may curious itong mga mata na nagniningning sa kanya. "Daddy, ano po hindi ipapatikim sayo ni Papa?"

Tinawa na lang ni Jongin ang tanong ng anak at sinabi, "Wala yun. Si Papa at Daddy lang pwede makaalam nun. Gusto mo sayo na 'tong milktea ko?"

At nakatakas din si Jongin sa curiosity ng anak ukol sa gatas na silang mag-asawa lang ang nakakaalam.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda want to write an au using this PlantiTEA shop hahaha


End file.
